Lets not say goodbye and say we did
by Luv-Sammy
Summary: Dean is the new 23 year old auto shop teacher. Sam is an abused student who everyone loved. See their journey together through the struggles. Slash! not brothers!
1. Chapter 1

Dean-23 years old

Dean-23 years old

Sam-17 years old

NOT BROTHERS!!

Sam's POV

OK, so this story starts 6 years ago when _he_ came to Stanford High School to teach my auto shop. Dean Winchester. God was he gorgeous; only 23 years old and fresh out of college. I still sigh blissfully when I think of him, he was what made me finally realize, or maybe it was accept, the fact that I was gay. I always wondered and there was sometimes I would question my sexuality in the locker room during gym. It was not "love at first sight", in fact he bugged the hell out of me when I first met him. I wanted to strangle him and his stupid smirk for the longest time; in fact my best friend had to hold onto me when I was so close to punching him in the face. That cocky smirk and those idiot smart remarks basically set me off all the time, which was strange because no one could ever get under my skin like that.

See I grew up abused both verbally and physically so I am used to people trying to, and sometimes accomplish, in getting me to snap. I live with my drunken father and his new wife that was half his age; he is not really my father, he adopted me with his first wife Jenna. Jenna died though in a tragic car accident that I was in but survived magically. 'Dad' or Charley as I call him blamed me for his wife's death and that's when the beatings and the drinking came.

I am a straight 'A' student who was as you could say a "goody two shoes", who all the teachers adored and practically everyone in the school loved. I was in the school newspaper and was the top editor; all my articles ended up front page. Three years ago you would never guess that I was this kind of person; you see I let the abuse control me and I became addicted to drinking myself. I would never go to school and other than home I was at the local bar with some friends who were in the same position as me. We had a great time just drinking and doing drugs, stealing cars and sometimes fighting. Of course I would never be the one fighting, I was small for my age as I was malnourished, but I did pack a good punch.

There was this crash though, when I was 14 years old, and two of my friends were killed instantly and the other is still in a coma at this very moment. I guess I woke up and saw what I was doing for the first time, so I got myself back into school and started to study extra hard, and I went to the counselor to get help with my addictions. The counselor, Bobby Singer, became my most trusted friend and the father I always wished I could have. He found out about the abuse 5 months into my sessions when I came in with a black eye for the third time in 3 months. He interrogated me until I broke down, tears streaming, as I told him everything. He wanted to report it but I begged him not to; that I was fine and only a few years till I graduated and left for good.

He was reluctant but I practically fell apart in his lap trying to get him not to say a thing that he finally agreed. To this day he still tries to convince me to say something, but I never do; I guess in some way I wanted to stand up for him as he is my father in some twisted way. Even through the abuse I never felt so good like before I was wasting my life and I was quitting early on.

Now it is the second semester of my senior year and I was taking auto shop. I woke up, ignoring the sharp pain in my chest and the huge headache. Charley did a number on me that was for sure; I got up slowly, limping to the dresser to find a clean outfit. Achingly I got ready for the day, quietly as I could not to wake up the "beast" or the "bitch" that lay next to him. I went to the bathroom only to see a pale boy, with a huge blue and black ring covering his eye, a busted lip and a message in his eyes that screamed "Help me!"

I ignored it, I've seen it so many times; I got to work on brushing my teeth and my hair. I was at school by 8:00 am, and I was at my locker, surrounded by friends by 8:05 am. Classes went by normal until 6th period when I was in auto shop. The teacher was late, 5 minuets late, and when he came in there was an air of attitude and smugness around him. The guy looked young, early 20's young, and he had a smirk on his gorgeous face-wait gorgeous?? He stopped in the front of the room, leaning on the desk.

"Hi, my name is Dean Winchester, but none of this _Mr._ crap, I will be called Dean only." Dean said to everyone but for some reason his eyes were on me, I felt uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed but I could not tell why. I shifted uncomfortably, that smirk grating my nerves. I tried my hardest not to glare at the bastard. Damn was this going to be a hard year!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is going to be a short chapter

A/N: This is going to be a short chapter. Sorry!!   

Dean POV

"So you're actually going through with it?" asked a voice on the phone, talking to one Dean Winchester. I rolled my eyes, John Winchester-my father and the person I was currently talking to- asked that same question 50 times already, like he was expecting some other answer. "Yes Dad," I groaned, "I am going to be a teacher and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it! I mean what did you expect when I already went through 4 years of college to become a teacher. Did you think I was going to college and not get the job afterward?" I ranted for what seemed the hundred time this week. My frustration did nothing to block my nerves, and there were a lot of them.

"OK, OK Dean, calm down, son!" John laughed, "I was just joking, and I know you will go through with it, I just wanted to wish you Good Luck today, that's all." I shook his head, smiling slightly. It was going to be a long day that was for sure; after hanging up, I got all my things together and headed to the Impala. 'My baby, oh how I love thee!' I thought fondly as I touched the hood. If there was one constant in my life, it was this beauty of a car that my father had given me on my 16th birthday. I would not allow anyone to touch it, let alone drive it; otherwise they would be killed…or at least beaten up pretty bad.

Driving to the school was long and it made me anxious and jittery and I wasn't even in the classroom yet. I pulled into the teacher parking space and glanced outside to see kids pouring out of buses and their cars. I shook my head and headed to my room which I set up 2 days ago; for some reason the Principal wanted me to come in the second semester to teach Auto shop. I got to the class room; and got ready for the day to come. The day was actually cool, no matter how nerve racking it seemed at first; I could relate to the kids so it was fun and easy to get them to like and respect me.

It was 6th period; I was running late from getting lunch at the local diner outside the school. I made my way to the front of the room and leaned on my desk casually; not letting the fear show in front of the students. It was then that I saw _him_; he looked to be 17 or 18 years old, with brown messy hair and these puppy dog brown eyes. He had creamy skin and there was a small blush on his cheeks. I had to look away for a second to get back to the real world and not in some fantasy that I was so close to slipping into. I introduced myself and appeared to be calm; but I still could not tear my eyes away from him, this boy that made me want to throw across the desk and pound into hard and fast and actually call back later. Not understanding these feelings was easy to understand; it was a 17 (possibly 18) year old _boy_ who happened to my _student_ and was probably straight as an aero.

I looked away when I saw that he noticed me staring and went to calling role. There were names from the most common, to the hardest to pronounce, to the weird ass hippy names like _Apple_ or _Princess_. When I go to the _M_'s there was Miller, Sam and _he_ raised his hand; so that was his name, Sam Miller. I could not tell if I liked it but found that it fit this boy well. I glanced at him a little longer than I meant though and I only saw his glare. I didn't know why he was glaring but couldn't think on it because (1) it was fucking hot and (2) because I finally saw the black ring that covered the left one. This _Sam_ did not look like a fighter, he was kind of small and on the skinny side and looked like he would drop from just a slap on the cheek.

I cleared my throat and went on but every now and then I would catch myself glancing up at Sam. I would slowly slip into these strange fantasies that involved video cameras, handcuffs and ice cubes. I finally went and sat down behind the desk to hide my pants from view of these hormonal teenagers, half of which were giving me all these naughty looks. Usually I would be thrilled and play along but now my attention was only on Sam Miller and trying to catch his attention subtly. 'This would be a long fucking year!' I thought as the bell finally rang.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

A/N:

OK I have gotten complaints about me not knowing the show; that this would never happen. I want to say that I like criticism, I enjoy knowing my flaws, but I want you people to know that I do know this show. I have watched the whole 1st and 2nd season of Supernatural and admittedly not all the episodes on the 3rd yet, and yes the story does not fit the show, but this is fan-fiction people!! Dudes, seriously, it's not always going to follow the show exactly as you like and instead of going over the top with the comments then maybe you should not read it from the start. The summary says what it is about…if you don't like it, I don't give a flying fuck, because I know some who do and that's all that matters!

Sorry if you don't like my view on this subject and make all the comments you'd like but it will not stop me from continuing or even changing the story line.

Thank you so much for those who did enjoy my story. I loved your comments and I can say that ever since I started writing for this fanfiction site, I have grown more confident in my writing skills, not cocky I assure you, just happier with my works.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam POV

Sam POV

It happened again; I woke up cold, alone and in pain that was unbearable in a room that was meant to be a closet but was in fact a bedroom, Sam's bedroom. I don't think I will ever get use to the pain that was brought on my 'father' but who could? I sat up, from my position on the hard floor and gasped at the pain that followed. It was one of those times when Charley went close to too far, and I started to get worried that maybe next time it will be "too far". I thought about other things, a remedy to ignore the pain, and got to change my outfit; note to self 'do laundry'.

I remembered Dean, suddenly violent images of him getting punched or even slapped, was on my mind. He needed to tone down his arrogance for once and act like a human being and not wear that beautiful smirk on his face all the time. Wait! 'Beautiful?' Yeah, right! I thought in a sarcastic tone. It was more annoying than beautiful, in fact it was disgusting, yes, disgusting. It was a hideous sight that made my stomach lurch forward and not flutter like butterflies. I can't wait till the school year ended and I could get away from this house, my father and most importantly, Dean Winchester.

I headed to school and then to the guidance counselors office to see Bobby. Bobby fixed me up after stuff like this; I bet I looked like shit, I didn't check in the mirror. Keeping my head down to not stand out, I moved through the crowd to the room. When I got there I opened the door to Bobby Singer's office and closed it in a hurry. I looked in to see Bobby at his desk but also one Dean Winchester sitting across from him; both turned to stare at me. Bobby's eyes were ablaze with anger, concern and guilt when he saw my beaten body. Dean held no emotion in his face except the small bit of surprise and concern that flashed through his eyes.

I dropped my eyes to the floor, I was surprised and embarrassed that he had to see me like this; I felt disgusted with myself and hoped he wouldn't think much of this encounter. I mumbled a brief apology, ignoring the protests from Bobby and practically sprinted to the nearest bathroom. I didn't feel the tears streaming down my face but I did feel the pain that welled up in my brain and felt like it was going to split open. I wobbled a bit on my feet, a wave of dizziness hit me and before I could sink fully into the sweet pools of unconsciousness, I felt arms catch me as I fell and saw these green orbs staring into my closing ones.

Dean's POV

To get to know my students more, some teachers directed me to the guidance councilor, Bobby Singer. Bobby was a man of my father's age and he was a kind man. He seemed to get kids in a way and understand them, making it easier for the students to come to him for advice and just to chat. What was interesting was that _my_ Sam was student who came here the most. I was more interested by this; I figured I could get some information out of him with my charm.

While talking, the door was slammed open, before I could get the information, and slammed closed. A harsh breathing and a hitched breath made me turn around, and there was Sammy (my name for him now) standing there, about to pass out. Across his face and what I could see of his arms and neck were covered in dark angry bruises. A small trickle of blood dripped down the boys head and wide brown eyes were red from exhaustion. I was worried and angry and murderous. I wanted to go find whoever did this to my future love and kill them brutally.

I saw him drop his head in what seemed like shame but I could not figure out why, and then he practically ran out of the room. Turning back to Bobby, I saw him standing up, eyes held with worry and guilt. He knew something that was for sure, but I could tell I wouldn't get anything out of him any time soon. I excused myself, and ran myself out of the room to find the distressed teen who I grew attached to in such a short amount of time. I saw him nearby a bathroom, about to go in. Sam, stopped though and looked about to collapse, and he would too if I weren't there to catch him.

Eyes closing, I tried to shake the boy awake but nothing was working.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean's POV

Dean's POV

The sound of the ambulance blaring in the background woke me up to the surrounding crowd that stood above Sammy and me. The faces held concern and worry, but that just made me angry at them…Sam did not need all this attention. I was grateful though that someone called for help, I didn't want to leave his side any time soon. I was afraid; afraid that I will hunt down the man that did this and kill them; that only scared me more. All these emotions were driving me crazy, thinking of doing things I would never consider before Sam came into my life. The worst thing was that Sam probably would never like me in that way and this obsession was hopeless, but that didn't seem to slow down these feelings.

I saw a gurney come up next to us and the hands of doctors lifting Sam out of my arms and on to it leaving me with an empty feeling. I saw Bobby striding up next to me, worry etched into his face; I looked to him and knew I would get answers out of him soon.

"Bobby, come with me," I started, placing a hand on his shoulder, "we'll follow the ambulance and wait for him together."

He nodded absently and followed me to my Impala and slid into the seat next to me. I saw ahead, doctors lifting the gurney that held my Sammy into the van with flashing lights above. I swallowed and turned the engine on, revving it slightly; smiling slightly at hearing my baby purr…hmmm wonder if Sam purrs? I shook my head, 'NO!' I scolded myself and my libido. I drove behind the ambulance to the hospital; the whole ride there was silent. I felt uncomfortable and finally broke it,

"Umm is there any family I can call?" I asked trying to start some kind of conversation. Bobby only glared ahead, anger bursting out of his eyes. A tight feeling in my chest as I put 'two and two' together; I wanted to swerve around and head for that house that Sam had to call 'home'.

"Please tell me that you're wrong; that Sammy's family did not hurt him?" I pleaded with Bobby. I noticed his sharp look when I called Sam, Sammy, but he quickly got over it and went explaining, "Unfortunately, yes; I found out in Sam's freshman year, but he begged and pleaded for me not to say anything. His father, well foster father, has been hurting him his whole life. I try to help any way I can, I usually patch him up after bad nights; that's why he came to my office this morning." He sounded reasonably guilty that he didn't do everything he could and the results came back bad. I could understand him though, as to why he did not say anything; he was being selfish, he loved Sam as a son and if he turned that bastard in then Sam would be taken into the foster system.

I was selfish too, I would probably have done the same thing but with a little more violence towards Sam's 'father'. I would punch him…twice…and I would threaten to cut his balls off if he ever touched my Sammy ever again. In fact after this whole hospital thing and when Sam was better, I would do just that thing. I pulled into the hospital parking lot, both Bobby and I hopped out of the Impala and quickly headed to see Sam. This was going to be a long wait.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

3RD PERSON POV

DEAN AND BOBBY WAITED FOR AT LEAST 3 HOURS BEFORE A DOCTOR CAME TO SEE THEM ABOUT SAM'S CONDITION. SILENCE WAS THE ONLY WAY TO COPE WITH WHAT HAPPENED, AND SO THE LAST 3 HOURS WERE A BIG BLUR OF NO CONVERSATION. DOCTOR JENSEN ARRIVED IN HIS WHITE COAT, ONLY DOCTORS WORE, AND HELD A FROWN ON HIS FACE, BUT WHO COULD SMILE IN THIS DEPRESSING TIME. THE TWO MEN STOOD UP AS THE DOCTOR APPROACHED THEM AND HELD FACES OF WORRY AND FATIGUE.

"IT'S OK, BOYS, SAM IS GOING TO BE JUST FINE," THE DOCTOR QUICK TO REASURE THEM, "THERE IS FRACTURE IN HIS RIGHT ARM AND MANY BRUISED RIBS; THERE IS ALSO SIGNS OF MALNURISHMENT AND WE THINK THAT IS WHY SAM FAINTED." NOTHING COMING FROM THE DOCTOR'S MOUTH WAS REASURING THEM AT ALL, INSTEAD, WORRY INCREASED. "NOW, SAM IS OK AND HE IS AWAKE AND YOU CAN SEE HIM, HE HAS BEEN ORDERED TO EAT AS MUCH AS HE CAN, AND TO DRINK MANY FLUIDS. OK I WILL LEAVE YOU NOW," THE DOCTOR SAID BEFORE LEAVEING THEM AND RETURNING TO OTHER PATIENTS.

BOOBY AND DEAN WALKED TO ROOM 205B, THE ROOM THAT THE NURSES ASSIGNED SAM TO; THEY WALKED IN AND LOOKED AT THE BOY THAT MADE A HUGE IMPACT ON BOTH OF THEIR LIVES. SAM LOOKED PRETTY OK, THERE WAS A BANDAGE AROUND HIS RIGHT ARM AND, IF IT WERE VISABLE, THEY GUESSED THEY WOULD SEE BANDAGED AROUND HIS CHEST, SUPPORTING THE BRUISED RIBS. SAM LOOKED VERY SURPRISED, WELL MORE SURPRISED AT DEAN THEN BOBBY.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?" SAM ASKED, EYES DARTING BETWEEN THE TWO, QUESTIONS IN HIS HEAD RUNNING A MILE A MINUET. BOBBY WAS THE FIRST TO SPEAK, "WE ARE HERE TO KEEP YOU COMPANY AND MAKE SURE YOU ARE OK, BUD," THE RESPONSE WAS SHORT AND SIMPLE…PERFECT. SMILING SOFTLY AT BOBBY, HE THEN GLANCED IN HIS AUTO SHOP TEACHER IN SOME WHAT CONFUSION, SO 'SAID' TEACHER TOLD THE BOY THAT WAS QUICKLY BECOMING AN OBSESSION, "I'M HERE FOR THE SAME REASON, I WAS WORRIED WHEN YOU PASSED OUT AND HAD TO KNOW THAT YOU WOULD BE ALRIGHT, I HOPE THAT IS ALRIGHT?" DEAN ASKED WITH UNCERTAINTY.

SAM, FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE THEY MET 6 WEEKS AGO, SMILED AT DEAN AND THERE WAS NO GUARDED LOOK IN HIS EYES AND NO HOSTILITY. DEAN ALMOST MELTED AT THE BEAUTIFUL SIGHT THAT HE COULD ONLY SEE BEING SHOWN TO OTHERS AND NOT TO HIMSELF. HE WOULD NOT ADMIT IT, BUT IT HURT THAT SAM DIDN'T TRUST HIM, NOT THAT THERE WAS ANY RESON TOO.

"IT'S ALRIGHT DEAN," SAM'S VOICE SLIGHTLY HITCHED AS HE TOOK IN THE APPERENCE OF HIS TEACHER. BEFORE THIS, HE THOUGHT HE HATED DEAN, THAT HE WAS DISGUSTED ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT WAS DEAN; HE REALIZED THAT WAS NOT THE CASE, THAT IT WAS IN FACT THE OPPOSITE. DEAN WAS HOT, GORGEOUS EVEN, AND EVERY LITTLE THING THAT MADE DEAN, WHAT USE TO ANNOY HIM, NOW ENCHANTED HIM. SAM WAS QUICKLY REALIZING THAT HE COULD NO LONGER AVOID OR DENY HIS FEELINGS FOR HIS AUTO SHOP TEACHER, NO MATTER HOW WRONG THEY WERE.

SAM REALLY WANTED TO JUST HAVE DEAN HOLD HIM AS HE SOBBED HIS WHOLE MESSED UP LIFE STORY TO HIM, HOPING FOR SOME KIND OF CONNECTION. SHAKING HIS HEAD, THE TEEN DISMISSED THIS IDEA, CAUSE EVEN IF HIS TEACHER WAS INTERESTED, WHICH HE WASN'T, SAM KNEW THAT THE EMOTIONAL MELT DOWN WILL QUICKLY RUN DEAN AWAY FOREVER. DEAN THOUGHT THAT SAM NEEDED COMFORTING AND WANTED TO HOLD THE STRESSED ABOUT, ABUSED BOY IN HIS ARMS; WANTED TO WHISPER SOOTHING PROMISES THAT NOTHING WOULD EVER HURT HIM AGAIN. HE HELD BACK, UNKNOWING OF THE REACTION THAT WOULD SET OFF WITH IN SAM AND BOBBY.

CHUCKLING SLIGHTLY, BOBBY NOTICED THE LONGING LOOKS THAT SAM AND DEAN TOSSED AT EACH OTHER, WONDERING WHEN THE OTHER TWO WOULD FINALLY REALIZE IT. BOTH DEAN AND SAM LOOKED TO BOBBY WHEN THE CHUCKLE WAS HEARD BUT ALL BOBBY DID WAS SHAKE HIS HEAD, IT WAS NOT IMPORTANT. HOPEFULLY, THE TWO WOULD BE ABLE TO BE TOGETHER AND TAKE CARE OF ONE ANOTHER IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE. BOBBY HOPED THAT WOULD HAPPEN, AND SOON, BOTH DESERVED IT.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE! READ PLEASE!

Hi, I have not updated this story in forever! LOL and sorry to disappoint but this is not a chapter! I plan to redo this story so expect a version posted to my profile by the end of the week. My goal is to post the first two chapters by Sunday. The chapters will be longer, when I made this story I was still new to so my chapters were short.

When I post the chapter/s I will update this story with a message. After a week I will take down this story, so if you want to stick around, fav the other story, same name btw! Thanks!

Sara


	8. Revised story chapter 1 posted!

A/N: POSTED THE STORY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

SARA


End file.
